


The Trouble With Body Doubles

by ThePaperYomiko



Category: Borderlands
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaperYomiko/pseuds/ThePaperYomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys runs into Handsome Jack's body double. No trouble could come from this right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as a little birthday present for someone. It has turned into far more than I imagined but I hope you like it.
> 
> I'm rating it at E for future chapters..

Rhys remembered the day he had first run into Handsome Jack’s body double. He hadn’t known that at the time. He remembered taking a second look not knowing that Jack even had a body double. The experience had been a bit surreal. 

He had been ready for a reprimand when he had spilled his lunch all over the poor man. He had even stuttered out an “I’m sorry” as he futilely wiped at the stain. He flinched at how stupid he sounded apologizing to the man. He just knew he would be punished for it.

“Ah, It’s alright.” The man said, “Accidents happen.” Rhys blinked in shock. He took a look at the taller man in front of him. As Handsome Jack’s P.A. he spent a lot of time with the man. These actions were out of the norm. He scrutinized the man standing in front of him. He noticed the subtle differences in this man. 

“You’re not really Handsome Jack are you?” He questioned, his eyes narrowing.

“Who are you?” He had heard rumors of Jack having a body double but never quite believed it. However, here was the proof staring him in the face.

“You are the Personal assistant am I correct?” Jack’s doppelganger questioned. Rhys just nodded dumbfoundedly. “Well then I feel I can tell you this.”

He beckoned Rhys closer. Rhys’ heartbeat sped up as the man in front of him leaned in to whisper in his ear. He shivered as the doubles breath hit the shell of his ear as he whispered “I’m Handsome Jack’s body double as you many know.” Rhys had to resist the urge to melt into the man.

“The name used to be Timothy.” Rhys thought that was a nice name. “I trust you can keep that a secret?” He faintly nodded, his thoughts in jumble.

The body double pulled away. Rhys almost groaned at the loss of warmth. He slowly opened his eyes to the vision of Jack’s body double swaggering away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night as Rhys lay in bed next to Handsome Jack, He thought about the man he had met earlier in the day. He had invaded Rhys’ thoughts all the rest of the day.

He knew that Jack had caught him staring a few times and had been giving him strange contemplative looks. He noticed some differences between the two that weren’t noticeable but to someone who knew Handsome Jack..intimately.

That night when they had a bit of fun, He had to admit he had fantasized about the body double doing...things to him instead of Handsome Jack. He had wondered if Timothy would be as rough as Jack. Rhys did love it rough. In the state that Jack had kept him in he hoped he hadn’t screamed out ‘Timothy!’ He desperately hoped that it had stayed in his thoughts.

He had noticed the strange scheming look Jack had given him during their shared shower afterwards. He hoped he could get the other man out of his head in the morning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wake up, Pumpkin!” He groaned as Handsome Jack shook him awake. He had not slept well that was for certain. 

“Come on Rhysie!! We have big plans today!” How Jack could be so chipper in the morning Rhys had no idea. Rhys rolled over and slowly got out of the plush bed.

“Fine, fine I’m up!” He growled as he got dressed. “What is so damn important anyway?” Jack just smirked and motioned for him to follow. Rhys huffed as he obediently followed Handsome Jack to his office.

“Aww Rhysie don’t look so mad” Handsome Jack shot him his ever present smirk. “I’ve got someone important to introduce to you” Jack sat down in his chair and got comfortable. He leaned back placing his feet up on the polished wood and let out a sigh.

“Who is it?” Rhys questioned. He turned as he heard the office door open. His eyes widened.

“Ah speak of the Skag” Jack laughed, “Rhys, I’d like you to meet my best kept secret, My body double!”

Rhys gasped. ‘WELL SHIT’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there is the first bit of this wild ride. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Kudos,comments,bookmarks are my life blood...j/k but they are nice nonetheless.


	2. Things Start To Get Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Chapter 2- Things Start To Get Interesting

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhys’ heart started to beat faster. He groaned. There went his plan to forget about the other man. How could he forget the man when he’s standing right in front of him looking that delectable. ‘Okay Rhys, get it together!’ He berated himself.

“Come on, cupcake! Don’t just stand there like an idiot” Rhys shook himself out of his stupor.

“N..nice to meet you.” He finally stuttered out offering the body double his hand to shake.

“Likewise..Rhys was it?” Timothy gave him a quick look over. All Rhys could do was nod. Having both men in the same room was doing things to him. Jack stood up from his desk and walked over to where Timothy and Rhys stood. He put his arm around Timothy’s shoulders and gave Rhys a smile.

“Today you are going to follow my double around while I take care of something.” Rhys noticed that strange look back in Handsome Jack’s eyes. ‘What is he up to?’ He wondered. A feeling of dread welled up inside him.

“You both should meet up with me tonight say about 7pm?” It was more a command than a question. They both agreed as Jack stepped away. As Jack walked back to his desk he waved the two men away in dismissal  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what work does Handsome Jack have you do?” Rhys asked later when they were alone. 

“I stand in for him at different functions and take care of different assignments he gives me when he has other places to be.” Rhys wondered if he had seen him around anywhere but didn’t know it wasn’t the real Handsome Jack.

“You've been giving me looks all day.” Timothy blurted out suddenly. Rhys was startled when he was pushed up against a wall. 

“wha... ?” Was all he got out before Timothy attacked his mouth eagerly. He gasped into Tim’s waiting smile. 

“I’ve been fantasizing about you all day.” Tim’s hands were all over Rhys’ body. He felt Timothy’s skilled hands pull the edge of his shirt from his pants. He was filled with regret as he forcefully pushed Timothy away. It took him a moment to catch his breath and get his legs to stop trembling. 

“We can’t be doing this, Timothy.” Rhys groaned out. His senses were still a bit muddled.

“Why, Sugar?” It took a moment for Rhys to answer. He had never been called ‘Sugar’ before. It was strange not hearing either ‘cupcake’ or ‘pumpkin’ or even ‘Rhysie’ come out of that sinful mouth.

Rhys looked anywhere but at the man in front of him. “Handsome Jack wouldn’t like it.”

“Why would Jack care?” Timothy grabbed his chin and pulled his face until their eyes met.

“He doesn’t like to share, as you already know.” Rhys muttered as he reluctantly pulled away again.

“That is a damn shame.” Timothy said under his breath. Rhys straightened out his clothing and cleared his throat.

“We should get going. Jack is waiting for us.” Rhys started for the door. Timothy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Rhys and timothy made their way to Handsome Jack’s Apartment both lost in their own thoughts.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhys had never felt so nervous. Tim pushed him forward with a smirk. He shakily raised his hand to knock on the door. It took only a moment for Handsome Jack to open the door. He cocked an eyebrow at Rhys and moved out of the doorway to let the two men enter.  
Rhys looked around the sparsely decorated apartment. A vast difference from what you think of the man standing beside him. Everything still looked the same as when he had left with Jack that morning. What was this ‘something’ that Jack had to take care of. What does he have planned for them?

He looked over toward the dining room and noticed the food spread across the table along with three place settings. There were some candles spread throughout the room. It looked like Jack had put some thought into this dinner.

“You wanted us to stop over for...dinner?” Rhys questioned carefully. He had a feeling it was more than that. He could have sworn that he heard Handsome Jack mutter ‘for now.’ It really didn’t put him at ease.

“Come on let’s begin.” Jack said as he walked over to the food laden table. Rhys and Tim followed him over. Rhys blushed as Tim pulled out his chair for him. Timothy just winked at him as he helped to push Rhys’ chair in. Rhys thought he saw Handsome Jack smirk out of the corner of his eye.

“So, cupcake. What did you two do today?” Jack asked digging into his meal. Rhys had a feeling he knew already. Thinking back on the day caused a blush to stain his cheeks red. “Do anything fun?” Rhys’ blush deepened as he shook his head. He couldn’t make eye contact with Jack or Timothy. He jumped as he felt a hand rest on his trembling knee. He looked over to the body double. Timothy gave his knee a squeeze and flashed Rhys a reassuring smile.

“Just as I thought.” They heard Jack practically cackle. “This should make things interesting.” Rhys wondered what he was going on about as he started into his meal.

Timothy shot Rhys looks throughout the awkward meal. Rhys felt something big was going to happen. He couldn’t quite put his robotic arm on it. Mad Moxxi’s panties! It was bothering him.

They helped clean up the remnants of dinner a bit later. Rhys was rinsing off the dishes when he felt arms snake around his slim waist.

“You look like a delectable housewife, Rhysie.” Jack whispered in his ear causing Rhys to shiver. That voice sent shivers down his spine. He felt Handsome Jack’s hands smooth down his sides and slowly slither down to caress the front of his trousers. He suppressed a moan as he felt himself harden at the touch.

“My..My..you are a wanton little kitten aren’t you?” Jack said breathily next to his ear. Jack fiddled with the front of his trousers, slowly kneading his hardness.

He heard the sound of a plate breaking as it slipped from his fingers onto the tile floor. His eyes popped open at the distant sound of someone other than him moaning. He heard Jack let out a breathy laugh as his gaze fell on Timothy’s form standing in the opposite doorway. Jack started kissing his neck as Rhys watched the body double biting his luscious lips as he adjusted himself. His eyes roamed over the man's flushed form landing on his tented trousers.

“Mmmm cupcake…” Jack groaned, “Do you like what you see over there?” Rhys’ breath quickened. He felt Jack’s fingers close around his hardness. His head fell back on Jack’s shoulder as he arched into the touch. 

His pleasure addled mind heard Timothy mutter “Maybe we should take this somewhere...more comfortable?” He groaned at the loss of Handsome Jack’s skillful hand.

“Come on, pumpkin” Jack led the two men towards the bedroom all three men shedding their clothes on the way.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated putting all of the smut in this chapter but...there has got to be something to look forward to right?
> 
> kudos,comments,bookmarks are my life blood...j/k they are nice nonetheless
> 
> thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying the ride!


End file.
